who will ginny do first?
by sparkling eskimo
Summary: Ginny is getting horny at camp. What will happen when she has 2 willing guys to do what ever she wants with?X
1. the begining

Fred and George sat quietly in the mess hall. There was defiantly something wrong. Ron was to busy stuffing his face to notice but Harry and Hermione did.  
  
"What is up with your brothers?" Harry asked Ron quietly.  
  
"I duno." Ron said stuffing another handful in his mouth.  
  
"Fred? George? Can you act normal so that I can eat!" Hermione howled to them waving her hands in their faces. They did not respond but just sat there looking straight forward as if mesmerized.  
  
"Just ignore them." Harry said to Hermione. "They probably have something stupid planed. Who knows it might actually liven up this sausage fest!" Harry looked around. "Where's Ginny?" he looked at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. I think she had a early breakfast and is doing something back at our cabin." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue.  
  
They finished breakfast gradually and made it back to their cabins to change for the rest of the day. Hermione and Ginny were in a cabin together along with some Raven Claw girls. Ginny was already changed but didn't mention to Hermione what she was doing earlier that morning. Ron and Harry were in a cabin together as well. They shared with a boy named Roscoe and the infamous Draco Malfoy. Camp was hard on everyone. George and Fred seemed to be having a better time than the rest. They didn't talk much with Ron and Harry. The group figured that they were just planning something big but had no idea what. Hermione and Ginny were ready to go swimming and met Harry and Ron at the lake. Harry and Ron went in right away but Hermione hesitated.  
  
"Is it cold?" she asked with a towel around her.  
  
"No. Of course not." Ron said to her from halfway out.  
  
"Okay. You coming in now or are you going to sit for awhile?" Hermione asked Ginny as she removed the towel revealing her new bikini bathing suit. Ron stopped swimming and just stared. Ginny looked out at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to sit for a while." She looked out at Harry. He looked a little disappointed at the fact he didn't get to swim with her but he would be able to later. Ginny lied down on her towel and put her hat over her face. Some of the other campers had already started to join them in the lake.  
  
***  
  
"I HAVE TO WEAR THIS!" Draco yelled at one of the councilors.  
  
"I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy it is the only thing that we can find right now. Your own bathing suit got lost in your dry cleaning. I am extremely sorry about the inconvenience." The councilor handed Draco a small black Speedo. Draco rudely grabbed it from her hands.  
  
"You'll be hearing from my father about this!" he shouted as he left for his cabin.  
  
***  
  
Draco was slowly making his way to the lake with his towel rapped tightly around him. Nobody noticed him yet. He wobbled as fast as he could to the lake until his feet were already in. He attempted to discard the towel but couldn't do it. He quickly tip toed out of the water and laid down in the sand.  
  
"Jesus this is unbelievable!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What's the matter?" A girl's voice asked. Draco looked beside him to see a skinny girl lying next to him with a hat over her face. She was wearing a small navy bikini that Draco had to raise his eyebrows at.  
  
"Well," He said with a smile. He was looking at her stomach and then at her legs that were neatly crossed over one another.  
  
"Well what?" she asked. Draco was speechless. All he could do was blink. He was suddenly interrupted by Harry who had come out of the water to see what Draco was doing.  
  
"Hey Ginny are you going to come in now?" He asked kindly looking at Malfoy. Draco was shocked as he heard Harry say Ginny and looked at her as she removed the hat from her face and sat up.  
  
"Yes I think that I will." He lifted her hand so that Harry could help her up. "Nice talking with you Malfoy." She said dreamily. She was impolitely pulled by Harry into the water with him. Draco watched as he saw Harry and Ginny swim out to the rest.  
  
That couldn't have been Ginny. Ginny Weasley? I wonder what Ron is going to say about this? He thought to himself smiling. He turned over and picked up Ginny's hat that was lying in the sand, looked out to the water where they were and wobbled slowly back to his cabin with it. 


	2. she winked, she touched

It was starting to get dark and everyone was getting ready for bed. Harry was just about to pull off his pants when there was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Harry get that I'm already in bed. It's probably just the inspection." Roscoe said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Okay, Okay." He said annoyingly. He looked over at Draco who was in his boxers as he opened the door. He was surprised as Ginny stood there preciously waiting. "What are you doing-" but he didn't have time to finish as Ginny walked right in as he was talking. Everyone froze as they watched Ginny walk over to Ron who was also in his boxers like Draco. Everyone was looking at each other frozen. Ron's ears started to turn red as Ginny handed him something.  
  
"Ron, Hermione wanted me to give this to you. I think it's a love note." She said raising her eyebrows. She turned around to see Roscoe and Draco staring at her. She looked down at Draco's boxers and smiled.  
  
"Nice boxers Draco. They are a lot more stylish then Ron's." She said flirtatiously. Draco turned pink. He made a small smile and Ginny winked at him. Roscoe raised his eyebrows and looked from Draco to Ginny.  
  
"Uh, was that all you wanted?" Harry asked interrupting Draco and Ginny's scene. He was irritated to see that Ginny obviously showed some interest in Draco and was trying to direct her attention to him instead.  
  
"Umm, yes I think that was all." Taking her eyes off Draco and looking at Harry who was still holding the door open. She walked closer to him. She looked down at his pants and noticed that they were undone. "Busy were you?" she asked. Harry blushed and looked down too.  
  
"Uh, umm, I was just getting ready for bed." He choked. Draco smirked.  
  
"Maybe you should go Ginny." Ron implied loudly. He was aggravated to be witnessing his sister flirting with the guy that he hates and his best friend.  
  
"I'm going." She said rudely looking over at Ron and moved closer to Harry. She put her hand on his chest. "If you ever need any help with that let me know." She whispered as she dragged her hand down to his pants and snapped the elastic of his showing boxers. Harry swallowed hard and looked down at Ginny who looked innocently up at him. "Bye guys." She said loudly as she stepped out into the dark to head back to her cabin.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Roscoe asked astonished.  
  
"I- I don't know." Harry stuttered still holding the door open, frozen on the spot.  
  
"I know exactly what that was! I can't believe that she would actually do that in front of me." Ron steamed. "Harry close the door!" he ordered him. Harry was still in shock. He could tell that Draco and Roscoe were as well. Harry did as Ron asked and went back to what he was doing before. Ron was talking to himself but the others didn't even notice. Harry shook his head started to get ready for bed.  
  
"So," Roscoe said loudly. "Which one of you guys does she actually like?" Harry and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Me." They both said at once.  
  
"Are you kidding? Did you miss everything that just happened a sec ago?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No but I think you did!" Draco fought back.  
  
"She touched!"  
  
"She winked!"  
  
"She's my sister!" Ron yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "Stop. Really I don't want to hear it. I didn't even want to see it!"  
  
"Ron calm down. Why don't you get into bed and you can read that note that Hermione wrote you." Harry suggested offensively.  
  
While Ron tried to calm down Draco and Harry were still going at it. Roscoe was trying to sleep but with no success had to butt in and break it up himself. It only took a couple minutes but it was finally silent inside there cabin.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said sitting next to her in the mess hall.  
  
"Hey Harry. Did you sleep well?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah I did." He said compassionately. Hermione could only watch. She got all the details from Ginny when she got back last night so she had an idea of what was going on.  
  
"Hello Ginny. I really need to talk to you later." Draco said stopping to talk as he was walking by. "How about tonight before lights out?" he said dreamily.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good to me. Bye" she waved as he walked away. Harry was giving him a really evil look. Then he looked back at Ginny and was going to say something but hesitated. Ginny turned back to Harry and looked at him innocently.  
  
"After you meet with that loser why don't you meet me at the dock at 10:00" he asked making it up as he went.  
  
"But that is after lights out." Ginny said suspiciously.  
  
"I know." He grinned and winked at her. 


	3. filler

Ginny walked slowly over to the boys' cabin. Draco and Harry had been fighting over her the whole day. They started a food fight in the mess hall at lunch because they couldn't decide which one of them was going to sit next to her. Hermione and Ginny sat back and watched the two. It was quite entertaining actually. Hermione really wished she had brought her camera. Ginny was now on her way to see Draco before she met Harry at the dock after hours. She was really afraid of how Ron would act about her going out with either of the two boys. When she got to the cabin it was silent. Obviously the boys weren't talking. She knocked quietly. She could hear inside the movement of feet and the rumble heading toward the door. The door opened so quickly that she almost fell over.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." Two boys said breathlessly standing in front of her in the door way.  
  
"Come in. I just need to get something and I'll be right out." Draco said rushing back over to his bed. Harry took advantage of the situation and leaned closer to her.  
  
"Don't forget 10:00 and if you want bring a towel." He whispered in her ear. He smiled as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Why don't you bring one for both of us?" She whispered back as she moved away as Draco grabbed her hand and shot a nasty look at Harry.  
  
"Let's go." He said pulling her out of the cabin leaving Harry in the door way.  
  
"I wish he would just blow up or something!" Harry yelled angrily slamming the door.  
  
"I wish both of you would! How would you feel if your best friend and your enemy were hitting on your sister! God." Ron shrieked girlishly.  
  
"Calm down Ron I wouldn't like it either and I think that she's just doing it for the fun of watching two boys that she knows likes her act stupid." Roscoe said looking up from his book. "I think it's rather funny." He said with a laugh.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in confusion. She has to like me or she wouldn't have done all that stuff. Roscoe isn't as smart as he looks obviously! Me, acting stupid! Even if he is right after tonight there will be no turning back for Ginny. Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Just sit back and enjoy the fun of watching Draco act stupid. Trust me your sister isn't as stupid as those two." Roscoe added. Harry looked a little insulted and sat down on his bed. There was a silence. "So," Roscoe said nodding. "What did that note say from Hermione?"  
  
"Oh." Ron's ears started to turn red.  
  
"It was a love letter wasn't it!" Roscoe said with a laugh. "Well I don't really know. It just said that she wanted to talk. So I talked to her today and she said that we would meet her tomorrow." Ron said. His ears were really red now.  
  
Harry snapping out of silence said, "Really where?" Roscoe was also very interested to know.  
  
"Never mind you guys. I don't want you guys spying on us. I think that she's going to tell me that she loves me. What am I supposed to say back?" Ron said panicking.  
  
"It's ok. If she does just hug her. She'll probably think that means that you feel the same and you don't have to say anything back." Harry said smiling. Roscoe and Harry continued to give Ron advice while time passed slowly. 


	4. Obvious mountain

"So," There was a pause between them. They had walked around to the other side of the lake so that they could see all of the cabins and the sun set.  
  
"It's very pretty." Ginny said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Uh, I thought that I would give this to you. I found it on the ground yesterday. I remembered it from when we were talking by the lake." Draco said kindly handing her a crumpled hat.  
  
"Aw, thanks Draco." She turned to face him. "Are you expecting a reward?" she smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it. What could you give me?" Draco said looking up as Ginny moved closer to him putting her hand on his chest. He looked down at her.  
  
"I had an idea." Ginny said with a devilish grin. She walked toward Draco as he moved away until his back hit a tree and she pulled down on his shirt reaching up to his lips. Draco was startled by how upfront and straight Ginny was being. That didn't last long eventually his silky tongue was slipping in her mouth. Her hand was still grasping his shirt but the other was rubbing through his soft blonde hair. They both were breathing hard. Ginny's tongue was a little more curious than Draco's. One of his hands was on her cheek and the other was moving quickly down her back.  
  
"Mmm," Ginny pulled away and swallowed. "Draco." She licked her lips.  
  
"What?" He breathed deeply, resting his forehead on hers.  
  
"I really like you and I wish this could work but we both know with Ron and our parents." She whispered slowly.  
  
"It's because of Harry isn't it?" He said forcefully, pushing her away.  
  
"No, no are you kidding." Ginny said assuringly. Draco looked at her for a moment and longed so much to have his tongue back in her mouth.  
  
"If it isn't then don't meet him tonight." Draco said looking at her. Ginny hesitated.  
  
"How about I do but I give you something that he will never get?" She asked innocently. Draco raised one eyebrow.  
  
"We have an hour and a half until lights out at 9:00." He said looking at his watch. He looked around to see if anyone was near them. "Let's go behind here." He brought her into the bushes where they sat down. "Now what wouldn't you do with him?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Open your pants and I'll show you." She giggled. Draco looked at her for a second and she nodded her head so he relaxed and spread his legs.  
  
"Why don't you do the honors?" He looked down and she gave a girly smile and bit her lip.  
  
"Okay." She said willingly.  
  
She moved so that she was lying down inside his spread legs. She slowly unzipped his shorts and pulled them down around his knees revealing his red boxers. She giggled.  
  
"How about I get junior a little more interested?" She said devilishly slowly crawling up on top of Draco. She began to kiss him again. Her leg was in between his and she would move slowly up and down as they kissed. Draco wasn't a bad kisser. Ginny wasn't bad herself. There tongues tangoed for a while. Draco's hands lingered around. One was on her butt moving her more forcefully up and down so that Ginny's leg gave more pressure between his. The other was on her cheek pressing her tongue farther in his mouth. None of this intimidated Ginny. Everyone thought that she was such a goodie- two-shoes but she wasn't. In fact she had already done this a couple times before with someone else. The quiet slapping of their lips could be heard as everything around them got darker. Ginny could feel Draco's cock getting harder and harder on her leg as they continued. Ginny and Draco both moaned at the feeling of one another. She finally pulled away.  
  
"What time do you think it is?" she asked breathless. Draco had almost sucked the life out of her. He was breathing hard as well.  
  
"Uh," He checked his watch. "About 8:00. Don't worry we have lots of time." He evilly smiled. "I think junior is ready."  
  
"Okay. Just one more kiss." She leaned forward putting extra pressure between his legs.  
  
"Ohhh." He moaned. "You can do that anytime." He smiled as she stuck her tongue in his mouth again. "Okay, okay, how about getting back to junior? He misses you." Draco laughed. Ginny crawled back down to his red boxers that had an obvious mountain in them. She giggled as she pulled the mountain out started to massage Draco's genital area softly.  
  
"Oh, that ... aww ... feels. I want you Ginny." Draco moaned. "How about you get some tongue in there? Oh." He moaned again. It was already dark outside and Draco could hardly see Ginny but he could feel her. The only light they had on them was from across the lake from the cabins. Ginny moved her hands up and down Draco's fare size genitals quickly. She did as Draco told her and moved her face closer. She slowly moved her tongue up from his balls. His dick was soft and smooth.  
  
"Mmm." She moaned quietly. His hard cock was soon in her mouth and he had sat up to hold her head closer. He was already cumin in her mouth. It didn't taste horrible but the same as her last victim. She didn't swallow it but spat it out every time Draco let it loose.  
  
"Yes. Oh Ginny." Draco was moving her head back and forth quickly. Ginny didn't mind. She was used to that. Ginny began to get bored as she usually did. She waited until Draco gave another moan in which a gooey liquid spurted out in her mouth.  
  
"Ginny. Oh. Cho didn't even give it this good." Ginny paused. "Never mind." He said embarrassed.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked crawling on top of him.  
  
"Umm, about 8:30." He said reaching up to give her a kiss but she pulled away. Draco obviously didn't get jobs done like this very often. After where her mouth had been all she wanted to do was wash it with mouth wash, not stick it in Draco's mouth. That was just disgusting.  
  
"We should be going." She said quietly as she got up. Draco clambered to get up but his still erected mountain was still out and his shorts were at his knees. He noticed right away and fixed his lower regions and got up to stand next to Ginny.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He choked.  
  
"What do you think?" Ginny asked smiling. She turned around and made her way out of the bushes leaving poor Draco alone. There was only one thing on her mind right now and that was I wonder what Harry has in store for me? I wonder if he can top this. If he can top Draco's size. She quickly made it back to her cabin without being noticed. Hermione met her at the door and was informed of all the details. Ginny didn't know if Draco made it back in time or not but was afraid that another war would start out between him and Harry before her chance to see Harry. She lay in bed waiting until 10:00 when she would sneak out and meet Harry at the dock. 


End file.
